Ódio, Amizade, Amor
by Viick Vaporub
Summary: Eles se amam ou se odeiam? Leia e você saberá.  a história é melhor que o summary
1. Lama

Minha segunda fic no ff, espero que a recebam com carinho, e que fique bem claro que Naruto não me pertence rsrs.

* * *

**Shizune's POV**

Meu nome? Shizune

Quantos anos? 27

Se você acha que eu já sou casada e provavelmente já penso em ter filhos devido à minha idade você está completamente enganado. Sou solteira, meu último namorado foi embora dizendo que eu não estava dando a devida atenção pra ele.

Ocupação? Médica e secretária da diretora do hospital.

Não tenho tempo pra cuidar de mim, isso é bom porque não tenho tempo pra pensar nas frustrações da minha vida.

Se sou infeliz? Não, não sou, não tenho tempo pra ficar infeliz, tenho cirurgias pra fazer e papéis pra organizar.

Você deve estar com dó de mim nesse momento. Acertei? Não fique com dó, hoje já tenho um bom patrimônio, e a culpa da minha vida ser tão sem graça e eu não ter vida social é minha, eu escolhi ser médica cirurgiã e eu escolhi aceitar ser a secretária da diretora.

Se a diretora é exigente? Um pouco, mas ela vive tentando fazer com que eu saia e conheça novas pessoas embora isso nunca dê certo.

Onde estou? Caída numa rua de São Paulo cheia de livros na mão, estou fazendo a minha pós graduação e nunca estudei tanto na minha vida.

Por que estou caída? Um idiota de cabelos brancos esbarrou em mim.

-Desculpe- disse ele. Desculpe? Ele derrubou todos os meus livros e ainda me derrubou, eu estou de roupa branca e me sujei nessa rua enlameada.

-Minha roupa... - olhei incrédula pra roupa que um dia foi branca.

-Eu mando pra lavanderia e te entrego limpa ok?

-Acho bom mesmo, esse jaleco foi a minha chefe que me deu, é um jaleco de uma grife italiana, é o mais confortável e de melhor qualidade que eu tenho!

-Meu endereço está aqui, manda a conta pra lá - ele pegou uma caneta e escreveu o endereço em um pedaço de papel.

-Pode ter certeza que eu vou mandar - disse nervosa e fui embora pisando duro.

**Kakashi's POV**

Meu nome? Hatake Kakashi

Quantos anos? 31

Sou solteiro, até saio com algumas mulheres, mas elas são fúteis e eu sempre as dispenso, sou jornalista aposentado. Sim você leu bem, aposentado.

Fui obrigado a me aposentar, em uma das minhas reportagens fui atacado por um urso, tenho uma cicatriz que atravessa meu olho até hoje, por um triz não fiquei cego, meu olho esquerdo ficou vermelho devido a uma hemorragia e segundo os médicos a cor não volta mais ao normal, como não queriam um repórter com uma cicatriz (não que eu tenha ficado feio, acho até que a minha aparência melhorou), me demitiram.

O que eu faço da vida? Bebo, leio livros eróticos, passeio e recebo uma pensão enorme da emissora que me demitiu, como as vezes canso de não fazer nada, ajudo três adolescentes com as matérias da escola, um deles é meio rebelde, tá sempre fugindo de casa, o outro é muito agitado, não para de falar um só minuto, a mais racional é uma garota de cabelos rosa apaixonada pelo garoto rebelde.

Onde estou? Numa rua de São Paulo, olhando pra uma garota de cabelos pretos.

Por quê? Eu a derrubei e a fiz sujar a roupa inteira.

-Desculpe- eu disse. Ela fez cara de que desculpas não pagavam a humilhação, recolheu os livros e se levantou

-Minha roupa... - olhou incrédula pra roupa que um dia foi branca.

-Eu mando pra lavanderia e te entrego limpa ok?

-Acho bom mesmo, esse jaleco foi a minha chefe que me deu, é um jaleco de uma grife italiana, é o mais confortável e de melhor qualidade que eu tenho!

-Meu endereço está aqui, manda a conta pra lá - peguei uma caneta e escrevi o endereço em um pedaço de papel.

-Pode ter certeza que eu vou mandar - disse nervosa e foi embora pisando duro. Comecei a dar risada quando a olhei andando, as costas da roupa dela estavam completamente cobertas de lama.

* * *

Então, estou aqui de novo, dessa vez promovendo Kakashi e Shizune, espero que gostem até mais e: deixm reviews.

1000 Kisses


	2. Metrô

AnimeStar360: Muito obrigada pela primeira review dessa história.

* * *

**Shizune's POV**

Estava indo pra casa de metrô (ainda não tenho um carro), o metrô estava lotado como sempre, eu não precisava nem me segurar, não tinha espaço pra cair, corpos suados estavam encostados no meu e o cheiro não era dos melhores, pra ferrar ainda mais com a minha vida alguém ainda me deu uma cotovelada no nariz, au, aquilo realmente doeu, me virei pra ver quem foi o maldito, adivinha, o mesmo idiota de cabelos brancos, esse cara está me perseguindo?

-Ahhh - dei um grito de dor e todos começaram a olhar pra mim.

-Desculpe - disse ele com ar de deboche, eu não mereço isso! Realmente não mereço!

-Seu idiota - levei a mão ao nariz só pra confirmar que estava sangrando - eu vou dar queixa de você, vou fazer uma liminar pra te obrigar a sair do país.

-Desculpe, foi só uma cotovelada.

-Só uma cotovelada - disse eu imitando o tom de voz dele - só uma cotovelada que me fez sangrar!

-Novamente me desculpe - o fuzilei com o olhar.

-Moça, senta aqui, o seu nariz está sangrando - disse alguém.

-Obrigada, algumas pessoas nesse mundo são educadas pelo menos - disse irônica.

**Kakashi's POV**

Não sei por que hoje resolvi bancar o ambientalista e sair sem carro, agora tenho que ficar no meio de pessoas suadas e mal-humoradas dentro de um vagão mal ventilado do querido metrô de São Paulo.

-Ahhhh - uma garota gritou e todo mundo começou a olhar pra ela e pra mim, eu devia ter feito algo de errado.

-Desculpe - disse sem saber o motivo.

-Seu idiota - percebi que ela era a garota que eu havia derrubado, ela levou a mão ao nariz pra conter o sangramento - eu vou dar queixa de você, vou fazer uma liminar pra te obrigar a sair do país.

-Desculpe, foi só uma cotovelada - eu percebi tudo o que tinha acontecido.

-Só uma cotovelada - ela disse tentando imitar a minha voz - só uma cotovelada que me fez sangrar!

-Novamente me desculpe - ela me fuzilou, cheguei a sentir medo daquele olhar.

-Moça senta aqui, o seu nariz está sangrando - disse alguém no meio da multidão.

-Obrigada, algumas pessoas nesse mundo são educadas pelo menos - ela disse irônica e a única coisa que pude fazer foi dar um sorriso de canto.

* * *

Deixem reviews pra fazer essa baka feliz, beijocas no coração de vocês.


	3. Biblioteca

**Shizune's POV**

Fui à biblioteca, eu realmente precisava estudar, olhei livro por livro, e selecionei os que eram melhores, estava levando os livros pra uma das mesas quando de repente: POW, caí de boca no chão, os livros foram arremessados, ultimamente eu não estava com sorte.

-Você? - olhei pra cara do desgraçado de cabelos brancos, sim ele era bonito, mas eu sentia nojo dele, sentia? Sim eu sentia nojo dele, eu tinha medo de chegar perto dele porque na certa alguma coisa ruim aconteceria.

-Você? - ele olhou incrédulo pro meu rosto, como se tentando fazer com que eu acreditasse que ele não estava me perseguindo. Não consegui controlar a minha raiva e parti pra cima dele, eu não era muito forte e nem alta o suficiente pra conseguir atingí-lo então ele simplesmente segurou meu pulso e eu comecei a gritar, eu tinha bastante potencial na garganta, gritar eu sabia.

-CALA A BOCA!

-NÃO CALO, NÃO CALO, NÃO CALO - sei que eu estava sendo infantil, mas eu nunca obedeceria uma ordem dele - NÃO CALO, NÃO CALO.

-FICA QUIETA! FICA QUIETA!

-NÃO FICO! NÃO FICOOOO - não sei o que o fez fazer aquilo, só senti sua boca sobre a minha, não correspondi nem o empurrei, fiquei em estado de choque.

-Se acalmou? - ele disse e eu quase parti pra cima dele de novo, ele realmente era um idiota, um idiota bonito, mas um idiota.

-Hmpf - recolhi os meus livros e fui estudar em uma das mesas, pena que não consegui me concentrar. Ele recolheu uns livros e os colocou em um carrinho, foi até uma das prateleiras e os transportou do carrinho pra uma das prateleiras.

**Kakashi's POV**

Arranjei um trabalho pra passar o tempo, arrumava as prateleiras de uma biblioteca, estava puxando um carrinho cheio de livros, estava andando de ré, senti que derrubei alguém, eu não me lembro de ser tão desastrado assim, me virei, não, era aquela mesma garota de cabelos pretos, ela estava me seguindo, só pode.

-Você? - ela olhou incrédula, falsa, ela sabia que era eu, afinal de contas ela estava me seguindo. Ela era bonita, sim, ela era bonita, mas era completamente maluca.

-Você? - eu olhei incrédulo e ela partiu pra cima de mim, ela não era muito forte então eu segurei os pulsos dela. Ela começou a gritar, que garganta que ela tinha, eram os gritos mais altos que eu já tinha escutado, minha mente estava no meio do caos.

-CALA A BOCA!

-NÃO CALO, NÃO CALO, NÃO CALO - que mulherzinha infantil - NÃO CALO, NÃO CALO!

-FICA QUIETA! - socorro, eu não sabia o que fazer - FICA QUIETA!

-NÃO FICO! NÃO FICOOO - minhas mãos estavam ocupadas, o que eu poderia fazer? Cobri a boca dela com a minha, um selinho somente, uma medida de emergência, soltei seus pulsos esperando que ela me empurrasse, ela não me empurrou, ela tinha se acalmado.

-Se acalmou? - eu perguntei e ela não disse nada, só fez um ruído estranho com a boca e foi estudar em uma das mesas, eu coloquei alguns livros no carrinho e os transportei pra prateleira. Eu não merecia isso.

* * *

Terceiro cap! me deixem reviews antes q eu vire um hollow, akuma, kapanga do tio Orochi auasuhsuahs

Beijooos até o próx cap


	4. Restaurante

**Shizune's POV**

Um mês sem ver a cara daquele retardado, por que será que o rosto dele não sai da minha cabeça?

Fui almoçar em um restaurante no centro da cidade e estava esperando a comida chegar, como era um restaurante italiano, pedi uma macarronada com muito molho. Me levantei pra ir ao banheiro, estava com muito sono, acabei cochilando enquanto andava e trombei com o garçom que derrubou toda a macarronada em mim. Ok, dessa vez eu fui culpada.

-Aiiiiiii - gritei quando o molho quente caiu na minha roupa.

-Eu não tenho culpa - o retardado falou.

-Ok, me desculpe - eu precisava me desculpar, afinal de contas ele também estava sujo de molho.

-Não vai surtar?

-NÃO, EU TENHO CARA DE DESEQUILIBRADA?

-Foi só uma pergunta...

-Tá, não sei que peça que o destino está pregando na gente, mas, qual o seu nome?

-Kakashi e o seu?

-Shizune, você mora muito longe?

-Mais ou menos, por que?

-Por que você está mais sujo que eu, com certeza vai precisar de um banho.

-Acho que sim - disse ele coçando a nuca - Vem cá - ele saiu andando e eu o segui, entramos numa sala cheia de panos, pratos e tranqueiras, me estendeu uma toalha e pegou uma pra ele - Tira o excesso de molho da roupa, o banheiro fica ali - apontou pra uma porta e eu entrei lá.

-Agora você me segue - ele obedeceu e nós fomos em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

-Onde você está indo?

-Pro ponto de ônibus.

-Vem, eu tenho um carro - não entendi direito. Um garçom/arrumador de biblioteca com um carro?

-Oi?

-Eu tenho um carro, vem.

-Tá bom...

**Kakashi's POV**

Um mês sem ver a maluca, não consigo parar de pensar nela.

Virei garçom pra passar o tempo, estava levando macarronada pra mesa de um cliente, estava andando descontraído quando uma maluca de olhos fechados trombou comigo e me fez derrubar todo o molho.

-Aiiiiiii - ela gritou, o molho estava quente.

-Eu não tenho culpa.

-Ok, me desculpe - ela realmente pediu desculpas?

-Não vai surtar?

-NÃO, EU TENHO CARA DE DESEQUILIBRADA?

-Foi só uma pergunta...

-Tá, não sei que peça que o destino está pregando na gente, mas, qual o seu nome? - meu nome? Ela esqueceu que agora tem que gritar comigo e me xingar de idiota depois de bancar a infantil?

-Kakashi e o seu?

-Shizune, você mora muito longe? - pra quê que ela quer saber onde eu moro?

-Mais ou menos, por que?

-Por que você está mais sujo que eu, com certeza vai precisar de um banho.

-Acho que sim. Vem cá - saí andando e ela me seguiu, entramos numa sala cheia de panos, pratos e tranqueiras, estendi uma toalha pra ela e peguei uma pra mim - Tira o excesso de molho da roupa, o banheiro fica ali - apontei pra uma porta e ela entrou lá.

-Agora você me segue - eu obedeci e nós fomos em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

-Onde você está indo?

-Pro ponto de ônibus.

-Vem, eu tenho um carro - ela fez cara de quem não acreditou.

-Oi?

-Eu tenho um carro, vem.

-Tá bom...

* * *

Façam, essa baka feliz e mandem reviews,!


	5. Amigos?

**Shizune's POV**

Meu Deus, que carro era aquele? Devia ser o modelo mais novo, todo preto, nunca tinha visto um carro daqueles, fomos até o meu apartamento, eu abri a porta e nós entramos.

-Kakashi, o banheiro fica ali, pode ir lá, eu vou pegar uma toalha, você tem alguma roupa?

-É... então... não tenho.

-Vou falar pra minha amiga emprestar a roupa do marido dela.

-Obrigado.

-Magina.

Peguei a roupa na casa da minha amiga e coloquei-a em cima da minha cama. Ele saiu do banheiro com a toalha na cintura, eu tentei não olhar mas não resisti à curiosidade, que corpo era aquele? Escultural, a barriga tinha oito gomos! Ele percebeu que eu estava olhando e coçou a nuca, eu corei e olhei pra janela.

-A roupa tá ali no quarto.

-Ok, vou me trocar.

-Tá, eu vou tomar banho, se estiver com fome, tem comida na geladeira, é só esquentar.

-Brigado.

Saí do banheiro e fui pro quarto me trocar, não sei se ele olhou, tomara que sim!

Comemos macarrão e tomamos refrigerante, trocamos telefone e ele foi embora.

**Kakashi's POV**

Ela abriu a porta do apartamento e nós entramos.

-Kakashi, o banheiro fica ali, pode ir lá, eu vou pegar uma toalha, você tem alguma roupa?

-É... então... não tenho.

-Vou falar pra minha amiga emprestar a roupa do marido dela.

-Obrigado.

-Magina.

Saí do banho com a toalha na cintura e percebi que ela estava me olhando, fiquei um pouco constrangido e cocei a nuca, ela corou e olhou pra janela.

-A roupa tá ali no quarto.

-Ok, vou me trocar.

-Tá, eu vou tomar banho, se estiver com fome, tem comida na geladeira, é só esquentar.

-Brigado.

Ela saiu do banheiro e eu olhei disfarçadamente, por que toalhas existem?

Comemos macarrão e tomamos refrigerante, trocamos telefone e eu fui embora.

* * *

Façam essa baka feliz e mandem reviews!

Esse botãozinho sexy aí em baixo está pedindo pra ser apertado, beijoos!


	6. Atraso

**Shizune's POV**

Eu realmente me enganei sobre o Kakashi, agora nós conversamos sempre, pena que é só por telefone, estranho a gente não ter mais se trombado nas ruas.

-Alô?- perguntei, mas eu já sabia quem era.

-Alô.

-Kakashi?

-Sim.

-Tudo bem?

-Tudo e com você?

-Também.

-Que bom. Tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje?

-Não, por que?

-Vamos sair hoje? Ir pra um barzinho ou alguma boate?

-Claro, que horas?

-Daqui umas duas horas e meia.

-Tá, você me busca?

-Claro, oito e meia eu estou aí.

-Tô te esperando.

-Tchau.

-Tchau.

Com que roupa eu vou? Revirei a casa inteira procurando uma roupa pra ir, nada de encontrar A roupa, coloquei um vestido básico preto, um salto médio, maquiagem básica e fiquei esperando.

Oito e quinze, tic tac, oito e quarenta e cinco. Nove horas! Ele vem mesmo?

Nove e quarenta, ele chegou.

-Oi.

-Oi, você não está atrasado?

-Então, é que foram fazer uma obra em casa, o síndico me expulsou aí eu me arrumei tarde.

-Síndico? Você não mora em prédio!

-Tá, eu me atrasei porque fiquei com preguiça de me arrumar, vamos? - disse ele me oferecendo a mão, eu segurei e nós saímos.

-Tá, vamos.

**Kakashi's POV**

Ela estava linda, era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Usava um vestido preto, nos joelhos, um salto da mesma cor, não seu se ela estava maquiada, os cabelos curtos estavam soltos. É, ela não deve ter ficado feliz com o meu atraso. Entramos no carro.

-Vamos pra onde? - perguntei.

-Sei lá.

-Eu adoro respostas esclarecedoras - disse eu enquanto ria.

-Seu bobo - Shizune me deu um soco no braço.

-Mas é sério, nós vamos pra onde?

-Sei lá, Alfredo Pujol, Frei Caneca, bar é o que não falta nessa cidade.

-Hm, já sei onde ir - e segui para o nosso destino.

* * *

Hmmm, Kakashi dirigindo é realmente uma cena que me faz babar. Gnt, mandem reviews pra essa criatura chata que escreveu essa fic, beijinhos sabor algodão doce pra vcs.


	7. Bêbada

**Shizune's POV**

Fomos pra rua mais conhecida do centro de São Paulo: Rua Augusta, entramos em uma das boates e começamos a dançar, eu fiquei com um menino, uns beijos e só, ele também ficou com uma garota, bebemos bastante, eu sou fraca pra bebida, estava muito bêbada.

-Shizune, vamos embora?

-Mas tudo está tão divertido.

-Vem Shizune.

-Deixa eu ficar só... maisss um pouquinho?

-Vem... Shizune.

-Só mais um pouco Kakashi... por favor?

Ele pegou na minha mão e me puxou.

-Kakashi... vem dançar...

-Shizune! Você está bêbada, vem ou eu te largo aqui, você nem se aguenta em pé e quer dançar? Vem Shizune.

Dessa vez ele estava certo.

Lembro pouco da volta, sei que fui pro apartamento dele e ele me colocou debaixo do chuveiro frio e depois nós fizemos amor, é só disso que lembro.

**Kakashi's POV**

Nós fomos pra uma boate da Rua Augusta, ela ficou com um carinha e eu fiquei com uma menina, apenas beijos. Shizune era muito fraca pra bebida e ficou muito bêbada.

-Shizune, vamos embora?

-Mas tudo está tão divertido.

-Vem Shizune.

-Deixa eu ficar só... maisss um pouquinho?

-Vem... Shizune.

-Só mais um pouco Kakashi... por favor?

Peguei na mão dela e a puxei.

-Kakashi... vem dançar...

-Shizune! Você está bêbada, vem ou eu te largo aqui, você nem se aguenta em pé e quer dançar? Vem Shizune.

Chegando no apartamento eu a coloquei debaixo da água fria pra ver se ela ficava mais consciente.

-Eu...quero...dançar.

-Tá - ela me puxou e me beijou ardentemente, eu retribuí ao beijo mas logo me separei dela - Shizune vamos dormir - entreguei roupas minhas pra ela e ela começou a tirar as roupas na minha frente - Não Shizune.

-Por quê?

-Shizune...

-O que foi Kakashi? - eu me virei de costas pra não vê-la - Nunca viu uma mulher nua?

-Shizune, não me provoque. Você está bêbada.

-Qual o problema kakashi?- ela me abraçou por trás e eu não me contive, adormecemos abraçados, os corpos colados. Me senti culpado por ter me aproveitado dela naquele estado e se ela não lembrasse de nada? Eu queria que a primeira noite de nós dois fosse especial, não que ela estivesse bêbada.

Ela acordou de ressaca.

-Que dor de cabeça - eu lhe entreguei um comprimido e um copo d'água - Obrigada.

-Shizune, me desculpe...

-Pelo quê?

-Você não se lembra?

-Lembro, mas não precisa se desculpar por isso - ela me beijou.

-Vem tomar café - sim, eu era romântico e tinha preparado uma mesa cheia de coisas pra ela.

-Eu não sabia que você cozinhava.

-Tenho que me virar- sorri.

-Que horas são?

-Meio-dia.

-Daqui 2 horas eu tenho que estar no hospital.

-Seu vestido está na gaveta, mas pode ir com a minha roupa se você quiser.

-Sim, suas roupas são mais confortáveis - ela abriu um sorriso - você me leva pra casa?

-Claro, vamos - eu a deixei na casa dela e fui embora, voltei para os meu livros, pelo menos eles me distraíam da confusão de minha mente.

* * *

Aun, Kakashi cozinhando também me faz babar, tá, admito, o Kakashi por inteiro me faz babar kkk, se você babou pelo Kakashi ou pela Shizune, compartilhe sua opinião comigo e me mande uma review, beijinhos sobor algodão doce pra vcs.


	8. Gravidez?

**Shizune's POV**

Desde aquela noite eu e o Kakashi nunca mais nos falamos e agora minha menstruação está atrasada em uma semana, eu não estava tomando pílula.

-Alô?

-Alô, oi Kakashi.

-Oi Shizune.

-Lembra daquele dia que a gente saiu... você usou camisinha?

-Meu Deus, como eu pude esquecer de uma coisa tão importante, o que eu fiz...

-Acho que já entendi a resposta e vou fazer o teste de gravidez, minha menstruação está atrasada.

-Atrasada? Será que você está grávida?

-Eu sinto que sim.

-Me liga assim que pegar o resultado.

-Eu ligo. Beijo.

-Outro.

Eu ouvi bem? Ele não usou camisinha! Eu estou grávida, eu não quero um filho agora, mas se eu estiver grávida tenho que me responsabilizar pela criança que eu fiz.

**Kakashi's POV**

Não, não pode ser, Shizune está grávida, como eu pude esquecer de colocar a camisinha? A culpa é minha, ela não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, eu não devia ter deixado que o desejo me dominasse, agora estou prestes a ser pai.

-Alô?

-Alô, Kakashi, sou eu Shizune, vem me buscar no hospital, eu fiz o exame e estou com o resultado, quero abrir na sua frente.

-Estou indo.

Eu a busquei e nós viemos pra minha casa, ela abriu o envelope e disse:

-Positivo.

Eu ia ser pai, mas eu não planejei. Eu ia ser pai... Tudo culpa minha.

-Kakashi, nós vamos ter um filho - eu a abracei e ela começou a chorar, acho que ela não queria ser mãe.

-Você quer essa criança Shizune?

-Não sei.

-Por favor não faça um aborto, eu não queria, mas já que aconteceu...

-Eu vou ter esse filho!

-Obrigado.

**Shizune's POV**

Eu, mãe? Não consigo me imaginar educando uma criança, mas vou tê-la mesmo assim**.**

-Nós temos que marcar o ultrassom, os exames pré-natais...

-Sim, eu vou com você.

-Hoje não..

-Ok, quer comer alguma coisa? Pode me pedir qualquer coisa.

-Hm, você me faria um bolo com bastante chocolate?

-Claro que sim - ele foi pra cozinha e começou a cozinhar, eu fiquei apenas observando - Shizune, eu estava pensando, já que você está grávida, vem morar comigo?

-Kaka...

-Eu vou te tratar como uma princesa, vem morar comigo Shizune?

-Me deixa falar? Continuando... Kakashi, é claro que eu aceito - ele me abraçou e me beijou intensamente, sim, ele era um retardado de cabelos brancos, mas ele era o MEU retardado de cabelos brancos!

* * *

Tá, eu tô tão inspirada que vou mudar o planejamento da fic, a fic tinha 11 caps e eu pulei da descoberta da gravidez para o parto, mas a gravidez é um momento importante na vida da Shizune, eu posso adiar o sofrimento dela, vcs já imaginaram como é ter uma criança cabeçuda e ombruda saindo de você? Não gosto nem de pensar, a situação é muito tensa, aushauhs.

Beijoos sabor algodão doce pra vocês!


	9. Grávida aos 27 Segundo mês

**Grávida aos 27 - Segundo mês  
**

**Shizune's POV**

-Kakashi..**.**

-Hn? - ele estava com muito sono.

-Kakashi...

-Hn?

-Kakashi!

-Só mais cinco minutos...

-KAKASHI!

-Oi, que foi? O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

-Eu quero pastel de queijo.

-Tá bom, amanhã eu compro - disse ele com a cara inchada de sono.

-Kakashi, eu tô grávida, se você não me trouxer o pastel, o bebê vai nascer com cara de pastel.

-Tá... eu vou comprar o pastel. Quer beber o quê?

-Coca.

-Tá... - ele se trocou e me deu um beijo - Já volto.

-Ok.

**Kakashi's POV**

Alguém me explica onde eu encontro pastel às quatro da manhã? Meu sono não está me deixando pensar.

Passei em uma rua e os primeiros feirantes estavam armando suas barracas, a barraca do pastel estava armada e os funcionários estavam colocando o óleo na frigideira.

-Oi.

-Oi - disse um dos funcionários me respondendo - Pastel nesse horário?

-Esposa grávida.

-Ih, eu sei como é isso, minha esposa acabou de ter um filho, espera um pouco, o óleo esquenta já já.

-Tá, vocês vendem refrigerante?

-Sim, a gente vende.

-Então eu vou querer um pastel de queijo, um de carne e duas cocas.

-É pra já- o pasteleiro começou a fritar e eu cochilei no banquinho - Moço, moço.

-Oi.

-Tá pronto.

-Brigado. Me vê um saquinho de pastel de vento.

-Claro.

-Quanto custou?

-Doze - entreguei o dinheiro na mão do pasteleiro e fui pra casa.

**Shizune's POV**

Kakashi abriu a porta, hm, pastel de queijo.

-Shizune?

-Oi, achou o pastel?

-Achei, vem aqui na cozinha pra comer.

-Tô indo - cheguei na cozinha, um pastel com o queijo ainda derretido me esperava e uma coca bem gelada também.

-O bebê vai nascer com cara de pastel?

-Não - sorri.

-Eu vou dormir tá?

-Pode ir, desculpa por te acordar.

-Tudo bem, eu não trabalho mesmo.

-Seu vagal.

-Sem ofender logo cedo hein?

-Tá, mas vai dormir, você deve estar cansado.

**Autora's POV**

Cada dia Shizune acordava com um desejo diferente e lá ia Kakashi comprar o que a esposa queria, Kakashi passou o mês em meio a pedidos: "Kakashi, quero bolo" "Kakashi, quero torta", "Kakashi, quero manga com sal", "Kakashi, quero brigadeiro", Kakashi eu quero isso, Kakashi eu quero aquilo e Kakashi obedecia a esposa sem pestanejar.

* * *

Quem acha o Kakashi lindo levanta a mão: EUUU, auhsuahs. Kakashi é tão fofo. Ah, o título do capítulo é uma sátira de um programa da MTV, que chama "Grávida aos 16", que conta a história de mães adolescentes e a nossa Shizune é uma mamãe um pouco mais, madura. XD

beijoos sabor algodão doce pra vocês!


	10. Terceiro mês

Esse capítulo vai ser no meu ponto de vista XD

* * *

**Grávida aos 27 - Terceiro mês**

Kakashi estava massageando as costas de Shizune, que vomitava muito.

-Meu amor, você comeu algo diferente?

-Não, eu nem comi ontem.

-Não comeu?

-Não.

-Você sabe que você tem que comer, não sabe?

-Sei, mas... eu não consigo comer.

-Tem que fazer uma forcinha, senão o bebê vai nascer abaixo do peso- Kakashi falou e Shizune recomeçou a vomitar - Nossa, como você pode vomitar tanto se nem comeu ontem?

-Sei lá. Pronto, já estou me sentindo melhor, vou deitar, estou muito fraca.

-Tá, vou fazer uma sopa pra você comer.

-Não...

-Você vai comer sopa sim, não ouse contestar.

-Mas eu não quero.

-Shizune, você já é adulta, pára de fazer birra.

-Mas...

-Vou fazer a sopa e você vai comer um pouquinho, pronto.

-Tá... - Shizune disse e Kakashi se aproximou para beijá-la - Eca Kakashi! Minha boca tá com gosto de vômito.

-Eu não ligo.

-Mas eu ligo!

-Tá, acho que eu não sou mais bem vindo nesse quarto - disse Kakashi fazendo um muxoxo.

-Ai, eu que sou a grávida e você que é o sensível - Kakashi sorriu e foi para a cozinha, voltou um tempo depois, trazendo uma sopa de legumes.

-Quer que eu te dê na boca?

-Você faria isso?

-Tá - Shizune se sentou e Kakashi começou a colocar sopa na boca dela.

-Não quero mais.

-Você quer sim - disse ele obrigando-a a comer mais uma colherada.

-Não quero.

-Só mais um pouquinho. Pronto, essa é a última colherada.

-Acho que eu vou vomitar - disse Shizune se levantando da cama.

-Já?

-Brincadeira - disse Shizune dando um beijo apaixonado em Kakashi.

-Sua boba - Kakashi abraçou Shizune e os dois adormeceram, era difícil ter que acordar de madrugada sempre...

* * *

Eu só vou colocar um acontecimento de cada mês da gravidez, e Kakashi-kun é muito lindo

beijoos sabor algodão doce!


	11. Quarto mês

Eu conto os próximos caps XD

* * *

**Grávida aos 27- Quarto mês**

Shizune tomava banho tranquilamente, observava a saliência pequenina de seu ventre quando olhou para o chão e viu algo vermelho, que se parecia com... sangue...

-KAKASHI! SOCORRO!

-O que foi, o que você tem? - Kakashi chegou correndo, sem fôlego.

-O BEBÊ... SANGUE... KAKASHI...SOCORRO...SANGUE - Shizune estava sentada no chão do banheiro, gritando entre os soluços.

-O que aconteceu?

-Um sangramento, eu perdi o bebê - Shizune estava aos prantos.

-Calma, pode não ter acontecido nada, eu já volto - Kakashi ligou para o hospital e avisou que iria para lá com Shizune, pegou uma toalha e foi para o banheiro, cobriu Shizune com a toalha e a envolveu com seus braços - Tudo vai dar certo, não se preocupe...

-Me-me-meu filho, eu p-perdi meu filho...

-Seja otimista Shizune, pegue uma roupa e se troque, nós vamos para o hospital.

Ela se trocou e os dois entraram no carro, Kakashi não demonstrou fraqueza, tinha de aguentar tudo e dar apoio a Shizune, que passou o caminho inteiro chorando. Chegaram ao hospital sem esperanças, foram à sala so médico e estavam esperando a confirmação da perda.

-Tenho de lhes informar que - o clima era de tensão no colsultório - o bebê está bem, o sangramento não causou dano nenhum - a médica deu um sorriso sincero e Shizune respirou aliviada. - Vocês já fizeram o ultrassom?

-Não, ainda não - respondeu Kakashi.

-Querem fazer agora?

-Sim! - Shizune estava empolgada.

Caminharam até outro consultório e Shizune se deitou em uma maca, a médica aplicou um gel em sua barriga e começou a passar um aparelho.

-Estão vendo ali? É o pezinho, conseguem ver a cabeça?

-Sim.

-Olha ali... outra cabeça?

-O que?

-Vocês terão gêmeos, querem saber o sexo?

-Sim.

-Deixe-me ver, um... menino... e uma menina, um casal.

-Kaká, você ouviu?

-Sim! Nós teremos gêmeos!

Saíram do hospital de mãos dadas e foram pra casa.

-Eu te falei que ia dar tudo certo.

-Sim, você me falou - disse Shizune sorrindo.

-Não me assustem mais assim bebês - disse Kakashi beijando o ventre da esposa quando sentiu uma movimentação abaixo de sua boca - Eles chutaram!

-Eles te responderam querido! - Kakashi pegou Shizune no colo e a beijou ardentemente, ele se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo.

* * *

Aun, eu amo o Kakashi, ele seria um pai tão cute.

Beijoos sabor algodão doce!


	12. Parto

Eu vou direto pro oitavo mês, pq não acontece nada nos meses que eu pulei XD, a fic está chegando ao fim, o proximo cap já é um epílogo, beijoos a todos que leem.

* * *

**Grávida aos 27 - Oitavo mês**

-Kakashi...

-Oi, o que aconteceu? - Kakashi estava sempre acordando assustado, tinha medo do momento em que A hora chegasse.

-Eu não me sinto bem. Dói muito.

-O que está doendo?

-Eu estou tendo contrações.

-Eu vou pegar a bolsa.

-Não, as contrações estão acontecendo de vinte em vinte minutos, pra ir pro hospital elas tem que vir com mais frequência, só fica acordado me fazendo companhia?

-Claro - Kakashi acariciou a barriga de Shizune e encostou levemente seus lábios nos dela.

-Estou com medo.

-Medo de quê?

-Medo de ter uma criança saindo de dentro de mim, tenho medo da dor.

-Não se preocupe, seu parto vai ser com anestesia... Shizune?

-Oi?

-Você fez xixi?

-Não, por quê?

-A cama tá molhada.

-Não, a... bolsa...

-Estourou - Kakashi levantou rapidamente e buscou a mala que já estava pronta, pegou as chaves e ajudou Shizune a chegar ao carro.

-Boa noite senhores, em que posso ajudar?

-Ela está em trabalho de parto - Kakashi respondeu.

-Sigam-me por favor. Vou levá-los à sala do pré-parto.

Foram para uma sala com várias outras mulheres em trabalho de parto. Shizune começou a passar muito mal.

-Shizune, Shizune! Não me deixe! - ela estava convulsionando e Kakashi estava desesperado - Alguém faz alguma coisa!

Médicos entraram correndo e colocaram Shizune em uma maca e a entubaram.

-Pra onde vocês vão levá-la? Alguém me responde!

-Senhor, afaste-se, nós teremos que fazer uma cirurgia de emergência!

-Como assim, minha esposa teve uma gravidez normal o que aconteceu?

-A pressão dela está muito alta, se não fizermos uma cesariana ela e o bebê vão morrer! - os médicos levaram Shizune e deixaram um Kakashi desolado.

-O senhor quer um copo d'água?

-Meu deus, o que eu faço agora, como eu posso viver sem a minha esposa? Sem os meu filhos? - Kakashi chorava desesperadamente, duas horas depois um médico apareceu.

-Senhor?

-Oi? - Kakashi estava sem esperanças.

-A cirurgia foi bem sucedida, o senhor quer ver os bebês?

-Bem sucedida? OBRIGADO! MUITO OBRIGADO! - Kakashi abraçou o médico com toda a força e foi conhecer os bebês.

-Shizune? Você está bem?

-E-estou... eles são perfeitos não são?

-Sim - disse Kakashi mexendo nas mãozinhas de seus filhos. A menina tinha cabelos pretos como os da mãe, e o menino era uma miniatura do pai - Posso pegar no colo?

-Pode sim...

-São meus filhos.

-Seus não, nossos, Kakashi.

-Sim, nós.- beijaram-se ternamente e voltaram as atenções para os filhos.


	13. Epílogo

-Kazumi, Kioshi, vamos, a gente não pode se atrasar, sua mãe me mata se isso acontecer - então saíram do quarto as miniaturas de Kakashi e Shizune, apesar de terem a mesma idade, o menino era bem mais atrasado no desenvolvimento do que a menina, ele era lento pra fazer as coisas, mas já demonstrava seus talentos ninja. A menina era baixa e falante, mas só falava perto das pessoas conhecidas, era tímida como a mãe e igualava-se à mãe também em inteligência.

-Já estou pronta papai, mas o Kioshi não sabe amarrar a gravata dele, você amarra?

-Claro, vem cá Kioshi - Kakashi era um bom pai, afinal, quem não se aperfeiçoa em quatro anos de prática? Amarrou rapidamente a gravata do filho e seguiu em direção a igreja com os gêmeos. Kakashi foi para o altar ao lado dos padrinhos (Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade, Jiraya), esperou os filhos passarem pelo tapete vermelho jogando pétalas de flores e carregando as alianças. Shizune finalmente entrou na igreja, usava um vestido tomara-que-caia que se estendia até os joelhos com leves detalhes brilhantes, um salto meia pata branco bem alto pra conseguir ficar da altura do noivo, maquiagem leve, de tons rosados, um tiara delicada e os cabelos curtos estavam soltos, a franja quase cobria um olho, ela seguiu até a metade do tapete vermelho, então Kakashi foi buscá-la e a conduziu até o altar, trocaram os votos e as alianças então beijaram-se.

No início da festa eles ficaram sentados recebendo os convidados, Shizune foi educada com todos os amigos do marido que agora eram seus amigos também. Até os alunos de Kakashi foram, Sakura passou o tempo inteiro agarrada no pescoço de Sasuke, e Naruto passou a festa toda em silêncio ao lado da namorada de olhos perolados, aquela garota realizou um milagre.

-Shizune, não vejo a hora de irmos para a lua-de-mel - Kakashi sussurrou no ouvido de Shizune - São quatro anos sendo interrompidos pelos nossos flhos.

-Eu também não vejo a hora, acho que já ficamos tempo suficiente na festa, nossos filhos já estão com Asuma e Kurenai e eu já estou morrendo de vontade de voar, se é que você me entende - Sussurrou Shizune antes de morder a orelha de Kakashi.

Se despediram e partiram pra viagem de lua-de-mel.

Finalmente não seriam interrompidos por suas miniaturas.

* * *

E Vivi-chan termina mais uma fic, beijos as pessoas que leram, espero ainda receber reviews por essa fic.

Que emoção

T/.\T


End file.
